Принцесса Селестия/Галерея/Сезон 5
Замок, милый замок Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Princess Celestia talking with Twilight S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle -anything I can do- S5E7.png Princess Celestia -I am quite looking forward- S5E7.png Celestia -just enjoying the Gala for once- S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia hear trumpet fanfare S5E7.png Celestia and Twilight shocked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle -I'll take care of this- S5E7.png Twilight speeds away from Celestia S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight waving to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight giving Celestia a concerned look S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash -I think they're... jokes-- S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie -my favorite- S5E7.png Twilight turns to Celestia for help S5E7.png Princess Celestia determined S5E7.png Celestia charges her magic S5E7.png Celestia's magic fizzles out S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight -how could you bring him here-!- S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight -I thought I could give you a break- S5E7.png Twilight -I was in over my head- S5E7.png Princess Celestia -you have nothing to apologize for- S5E7.png Princess Celestia -the most fun Gala in years!- S5E7.png Twilight thinks the Gala was a disaster S5E7.png Twilight double-take -what-!- S5E7.png Twilight -there was ooze all over the place!- S5E7.png Twilight -one of the guests threatened- S5E7.png Princess Celestia -I know!- S5E7.png Princess Celestia -can you imagine- S5E7.png Celestia puts a wing around Twilight S5E7.png Celestia pushes Twilight toward the dance floor S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Кусочек жизни Photo of Cranky at Twilight's coronation S5E9.png Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia -what do you mean you left it on the counter-!- S5E9.png Luna -I thought you were bringing it!- S5E9.png Celestia and Luna arguing S5E9.png Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png Luna -I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor- S5E9.png Luna -you were supposed to do this one- S5E9.png Celestia -can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed- S5E9.png Celestia and Luna bitter with each other S5E9.png Celestia -next time you can just bring your own gift- S5E9.png Princess Luna -fine- S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Celestia -Princess Cadance will dedicate- S5E10.png Princess Celestia about to unveil statue S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue unveiled S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight -more than one sleepless night- S5E10.png Princess Twilight -we're so excited to have you here- S5E10.png Princess Twilight -all across this great land of ours- S5E10.png Spike tugging on Twilight's tail S5E10.png Princess Twilight -my faithful assistant Spike- S5E10.png Spike greeting the crowd S5E10.png Spike -I'm here to help any way I can- S5E10.png Delegate 1 -we love you, Princess Twilight!- S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike -everypony loves a princess- S5E10.png Spike depressed S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png Twilight -Wow, Pinkie- S5E11.png Twilight -This came together quick- S5E11.png Twilight sighs in relief S5E11.png Twilight realizes Celestia is present behind her S5E11.png Princess Celestia looking concerned S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Rutherford -For a thousand moons!- S5E11.png Ponies and yaks cheering S5E11.png Celestia says she's impressed by Twilight S5E11.png Twilight -Just doing my best to spread friendship- S5E11.png Celestia -you did a wonderful job of it- S5E11.png Рарити идёт по следу! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png В поисках утраченного знака Princess Celestia in her throne room S5E18.png Princess Celestia receives a letter S5E18.png Celestia and Luna look at letter together S5E18.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Princess Celestia ready for war S5E25.png Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png Princess Celestia looking at her fallen soldiers S5E25.png Crystal Ponies ambush Celestia from under the snow S5E25.png Princess Celestia projects a magic shield S5E25.png Princess Celestia blows the Crystal Ponies away S5E25.png Celestia stands alone on the battlefield S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Princesses Celestia and Luna in clown costumes running S5E26.png Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png en:Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 5 Категория:Галереи персонажей